


Unexpected Meetings

by newnumbertwo



Series: Unexpected [1]
Category: Battlestar Galactica, Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 07:45:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newnumbertwo/pseuds/newnumbertwo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> Laura's second date with Lee has its share of drama as they are dining in the same restaurant as Lee's father--and Saul...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Meetings

Title: Unexpected Meetings  
Rating: T  
Pairings: Laura/Lee, Bill/Saul  
Word Count: ~800  
Disclaimer: don't own them.  
Summary:  Laura's second date with Lee has its share of drama as they are dining in the same restaurant as Lee's father--and Saul...  
A/N:  Written for a prompt from [](http://plaid-slytherin.livejournal.com/profile)[**plaid_slytherin**](http://plaid-slytherin.livejournal.com/) for Inspiration Day at [](http://bsg-epics.livejournal.com/profile)[**bsg_epics**](http://bsg-epics.livejournal.com/):  L/L and B/S finding out about each other.

 

 

  


“Oh no.” Lee said, although it sounded more like a groan.

Laura looked up from her plate.  It seemed like their second date wouldn’t be without its share of drama anymore than their first date had been.  At least they got the Cancer Talk out of the way--and Lee’s frustrations with the military and his dysfunctional relationship with his father (which she could totally understand after her encounter with the grumpy Commander).  “What’s wrong?” she asked. 

“My father is here.”

The disgust in his voice was so apparent.

She discreetly looked at where he gestured.  The Commander was dining with another gentleman.  She turned back to Lee. “Who’s that with him?”

He rolled his eyes.  “That’s Col. Tigh.  My Old Man’s best friend.  Sometimes I think they should just get married.  They can’t seem to stand anyone but each other.”

Laura considered this.  She looked back over at them.  The first time she thought she saw it, but when she took a second look she knew for sure:  They were holding hands under the table.  “Um, Lee, how serious were you just now?”

He looked back up from his plate.  “What do you mean?”

“Have another look at them.  Under the table.”

She took another sip of her water.  This was going to be a very interesting evening indeed.  When she heard her date groan, she knew he had seen it. 

“I guess I shouldn’t be surprised,” he said.  “That’s probably why it didn’t work with my mom.”

Laura had to refrain from rolling her eyes at that.  From the little interaction she’d had with Carolanne, she knew a marriage between the woman and a man like Commander Adama was doomed to failure--his orientation not withstanding.  “Maybe so,” she said.

\-----------------------------------

Bill glanced to his left.  He thought he saw Lee, so he looked again.  It was Lee.  He was dining with a woman.  He forgot he was staring at them until he heard Saul ask, “Isn’t that the woman?”

He turned to his husband.  “The woman?”

Saul shrugged. “You know, the woman.  The annoying schoolteacher who got on your case about networking the computers.”

Oh, Bill remembered that woman all right.  No one had ever dared questioning him onboard his own ship before.  She was completely unimpressed with him.  He looked at the woman sitting with his son.  It was definitely _her._ Why was she with his son, and why was his son with her?

He moved to get up.

Saul reached for his arm.  “It’s not a good idea, Bill.”

He shook his head.  “I don’t care.”

Then he left the table.  When he reached _theirs_ , he realized he had no idea what to say.

The woman, Secretary Roslin, looked at him first.  She seemed completely unsurprised to see him.  “Commander Adama, good evening.”

He nodded.  “Good evening, Madame Secretary.”  He glanced over at Lee, who was still not acknowledging him:  Their last few meetings hadn’t gone much better.  “Lee.”

Lee grunted.  That was something, at least.  “I see you’re here with your _boyfriend_.”

Oh boy.  He wasn’t expecting to have that conversation tonight.  Why not?  Who knew when the next time he’d see his son would be?  “Actually, I’m here with my husband.”

Lee looked at him, then.  Bill couldn’t miss the anger.  “That’s nice.  Congratulations.”

“Lee.”

“Dad! I don’t want to talk about it, right now, and I’m on a date.  Why don’t you go back to your _husband_.”

Bill knew a losing battle when he saw one.  He gave a quick good night to Secretary Roslin, who, if he wasn’t mistaken, shot him a sympathetic look.  Maybe she wasn’t so bad.  But she was dating his son.  He wasn’t sure how he felt about that, but Lee clearly didn’t approve of Bill’s choice of partner either, so they were even.  He walked back to his table.  He needed Saul.

\----------------------------------------

Saul knew that look.  He saw it every time Bill interacted with Lee.  And it broke Saul’s heart every time.  At least now, he could spend the night holding his husband and comforting him.  Before, he could only offer a sympathetic pat on the shoulder or maybe a hug. 

Bill returned to the table.  Saul reached for his hand.  “Ready to go?  I’m tired of this place.”

Bill nodded. “Let’s go.”

Saul tried to smile but couldn’t.  His husband was hurting.  If there was anything he could do to help Bill patch things up with Lee, he would.  He might even need an ally.  In the meantime, his man needed him.

They walked out of the restaurant, hand-in-hand.  PDA’s be damned.  They weren’t in uniform anymore.

“Thank you, Saul.” 

Saul stroked his arm.  “Don’t thank me yet.”  
  
[Next](http://newnumbertwo.livejournal.com/134767.html)

  



End file.
